Birthday surprise
by HisagiKirigakure
Summary: Birthday/New Year fic for Kisuke.


**A/N**

**General business**: We own nothing but this idea. Tite Kubo is the creator of all Bleach characters. Hail the Almighty Kubo.

**HK**: This is a year late but that doesn't really matter. Had one hell of a blast writing this with GanymedeLullaby, SesshomaruFreak and Timewaster123456789. We wrote this NYE last year so we may have been drunk (Just throwing that information out there). Enjoy and please remember to review when you've read it to let us know what you enjoyed or disliked. Happy New Year to everyone from Everywolf in the pack.

**Sesh**: This was fun, sorry it's late, Happy New Year!

**Time**: Thanks to HK for the idea and my awesome packmates for doing this. It was a lot of fun.

**Lull:** I don't even know what to write. Like Lull was here and that Kisuke is my husband and happy birthday. Omg I need help xD

* * *

It was late evening (about 8:30pm) and Kisuke was getting ready for his New Year/Birthday party. Every year Yoruichi planned a surprise for him and every year she made it bigger and better than the year before. A couple of years back she bought him the apartment of which he was renting at the time. Last year she bought a small shop for him at the edge of town and built an underground training room in the cellar. God knows what she had planned this year. After standing in front of his mirror for a couple of minutes he set off out the door. He was wearing a Navy blue suit with white tie and a fedora styled hat of the same blue shade. His beautiful grey eyes hidden slightly by his thick ash blond locks.

The stairs from his apartment were blocked off for maintenance work so he had to use the elevator. 'Well, at least I can save some energy' he thought. As he entered the elevator, he saw a guy who had recently moved in on the floor above Kisuke. He was standing as far into the back corner as he could. 'Not a fan of enclosed spaces I'm guessing'.

The doors to the elevator closed and the young man in the corner seemed to hold his breath. His spikey orange hair caught Kisuke's eye as well as his chocolate brown eyes. Kisuke had never seen anyone as stunning as this human standing before him. All of a sudden, the elevator stopped. Not for anyone to get on or off. It stalled. Broke down. 'Great, that's all I need. Yoruichi will think I'm not coming. I'm already running late.' Then the younger man crouched down in his corner, breathing heavy.

Unsure of how to approach the situation, Kisuke slowly walked over to the other man. "Hey" he whispered. "A… are you ok? What's your name?"

When he was met by silence, he quickly messaged the building manager about the elevator and turned back towards the younger male. Never one to give up, Kisuke tried again to engage conversation. "You're new here right? My name's Kisuke."

"I…I'm Ichigo. I've just moved in on the 5th floor." The orange-haired man replied.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Slowly, the melting chocolate of Ichigo's eyes met the slate grey of Kisuke's. In the dim light, a slight sparkle was seen. This young man truly was a stunning being. "What do you do for a living Ichigo?"

"I'm in a band. Supposed to be playing tonight as a matter of fact. I'm a lead vocalist and guitarist."

'If this guy was claustrophobic then he isn't showing it now. I must be doing something right.' "That's awesome. I used to play a bit myself."

Ichigo slowly stood up again and started to ease his breathing.

"That's cool," Ichigo said embarrassed. "This stupid box, I'm late as it is."

"That is unfortunate," Kisuke replied. A scream of rending metal rang out as a pure white scythe-like half a crab's claw tore through the alloy of the elevator's rear wall.

Kisuke automatically went to reach for his cane, only to remember he'd left it at home. Damn! A kido was just coming to his lips when his companion sprang forward. In a move he didn't recognize, the younger man had transformed. What the...?

Ichigo stood in a Shinigami form, facing the glowing scythe coming through the wall of their meagre shelter.

With a slash, the young man sheared through the scythe claw and it fell to the elevator floor. The hollow roared and ear-splitting shriek, joined again by the tearing of metal as is pried apart the wall with three more claws and what was left of its fourth arm. Shaking off his surprise Urahara completed the kido. It was a small, targeted one so as not to wound he or his companion but it burned into the creatures' plated chest all the same.

With another shriek, the crab-like hollow pulled away, waving its three and a half claws angrily. Kisuke sensed surprise from his companion as he sent another kido at the spot where the shell joined. Blood sprayed this time, and Ichigo lunged forward with a yell. Thrusting his sword into the shell joint, the younger man ducked a swinging claw.

Kisuke couldn't help but admire the boy's fighting skills, watching as he thrust and blocked. Finally, the creature fell back, wounded in half a dozen places. They heard it scream as it fell to the bottom of the elevator shaft. Kisuke and his new neighbour stood staring at each other.

"You're rather uncouth for a Shinigami, Don't tell me you're the new Kenpachi?" Urahara said only half-joking.

"The new what?" Ichigo asked "And how do you know kido? Are you a substitute Shinigami too?"

He blinked at the question. "Substitute Shinigami? You're really a substitute?"

When the younger man nodded, he muttered under his breath, "Wonder what kinda trouble they have this time?" Out loud, he explained. "I used to be a Shinigami. A long time ago."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

Pain flashed in the man's eyes but smiling he said, "An experiment didn't go quite according to plan."

Sensing a painful subject, Ichigo just nodded, ignoring his curiosity. He glanced out of the gaping hole to make sure the crab hollow wasn't coming back.

"Still sucks that we're stuck here. I got a meeting with another Soul Reaper in..." He glanced at his watch. "..Two minutes ago. Damn. She's gonna be pissed."

Urahara grabbed Ichigo and leapt through the hole. Ichigo screamed but Urahara was flash-stepping away before they even hit the ground. How new was this substitute?

"Where's this meeting?" he asked conversationally over the wind.

"Sakura Street," Ichigo yelled back.

He flash-stepped to the road named, holding tight to the new guy. He stopped in the cul-de-sac, sensing riatsu nearby. "Which house?"

The substitute wiggled out of his hold and pointed to an older two-story. "Right here. She said she was bringing some other important Shinigami for me to meet tonight."

They entered the house together, Urahara wondering who 'she' was. It was obvious from the way he said it that the substitute cared about her. He presumed that she was the one who had given him his powers.

As they crossed the threshold Ichigo's knees buckled under the spiritual pressure and Urahara looked down to see him on his knees forcing himself to look at the Shinigami's descending the stairs. A strong will that one, he thought as he raised a kido barrier to protect the newly minted substitute.

Kisuke eyed the Shinigami on the stairs. Rukia he recognized since she did business at the shop. The others he recognized from his surveillance of the Soul Society. The latest Kenpachi, a huge beast of a man, was grinning insanely. "This the boy? He can't even stand in our presence, Rukia."

Kisuke immediately felt defensive over the orange-haired teen; these were some of the most powerful people in the three worlds, of course he couldn't stand at their first meeting!

But he had a feeling Ichigo wouldn't appreciate him getting defensive, so he stayed quiet and waited.

To his surprise, Ichigo was struggling to his feet.

"My name's Ichigo, not boy," he snarled through teeth gritted in pain. For a moment Urahara was in awe of his nerve then he realized that he probably had no idea what it was he was feeling much less who these people were and amended his awe to pity. Not bravery then ignorance.

Rukia was trembling slightly but managed to close her mouth and say, "This is Kuchiki-taichou of the sixth, Kenpachi-taichou of the eleventh, Renji-fukutaichou of the sixth and third seat Madarame of the eleventh."

Kisuke stood tall under the withering glance from Byakuya, the head of the noble Kuchiki clan. Clearly, the noble knew who he was, an exile.

Ichigo was now on his feet, albeit a bit hunched. "Rukia, why'd you want me to meet them?"

The captain, Ichigo-was going to assume her father based on the surname and resemblance- spoke instead, "There has been a mass incursion of hollows in the area. Since you cannot train to be adequate to fight them while fighting them, we were ordered to handle the incursion while ensuring that you were properly trained," he said the last with a look at Ichigo's new companion that could have frozen lava.

"Speak for yourself, I'm here to kill hollows," Kenpachi snapped though he made no move to leave.

The tall redhead stepped forward. "Plus, I'm curious. There ain't been a substitute Soul Reaper in my time."

Byakuya's frown deepened. "Really, Abarai..."

Renji quickly snapped to attention. "Yes, sir."

Ichigo laughed. "What, you listen just like that?"

"Of course!" Renji answered a little too quickly. It was a Shinigami duty but he felt a bit inadequate seeing Ichigo's disgusted look.

"This is taking too long!" Kenpachi announced slamming the door behind him as he left. Ichigo wasn't sure if meant to do so in Ikkaku's face, or if he simply hadn't noticed the man following but he stared at the door like a kicked puppy before following the captain out.

With two of them gone, Ichigo was finally able to stand upright. He did so with a relieved sigh and looked at Renji. "Why would you obey someone like you're his dog?"

Everyone winced at the question, aware of Renji's upbringing. Kisuke watched as the redhead's lips pulled back in a snarl. "You don't know me, but he's my Taichou. For all intents and purposes, I am his fuckin dog. Which means if he orders me to attack, guess who's getting his throat torn out?"

Kisuke stepped in before things got out of hand. "Easy there. Nobody is here to make enemies, right?"

With a huff, Renji spun and returned to Byakuya, who was watching with slightly widened eyes.

Kisuke turned to Ichigo. "You've got a lot to learn, my friend. Obviously, Rukia didn't prepare you for this. After this, come to my place for tea and I can teach you about these people before you get yourself killed."

"I'm not scared of some pretty boy and his pet," Ichigo insisted and Kisuke winced, raising his hand to forestall the hot-headed lieutenant as Byakuya said.

"No, he's not worthy of your sword,"

"Fair point," Renji said and caught Kisuke by surprise pushing him out of the way and sending Ichigo into the wall with a right hook. "I don't need Zabimaru to fuck you up."

"Abarai."

Renji paused at the sound of his name. "Hai, Taichou," he said, wondering if his superior was angry with him now. Ignoring the boy, he slowly walked back to Byakuya's side. The noble spoke quietly. "Show me your hand."

Reluctantly, he held up his right, showing his red knuckles. The smaller Shinigami frowned. "I need you in top form to fight the hollow incursion. Remember that the next time you feel the need to brawl over your honour."

Renji muttered, "It wasn't just mine. He called you a pretty boy. I was...I know it's stupid, sir. I won't do it again."

He turned away, missing how the older man stared at him.

Meanwhile, Kisuke had helped Ichigo up. "Just keep your mouth shut. Renji has a temper and is a lieutenant. He could kill you without trying. You think Rukia wanted this?"

Sure enough, the young woman was standing there, looking lost. Ichigo felt like shit for making her look like that. She was a good person who'd helped him save his family. "Rukia, I'm sorry."

The big violet eyes met his. "Apologize to my brother and Renji, not me. You insulted them for no reason."

Ichigo sighed, feeling the blond man watching him. He really didn't wanna do this.

God he so didn't want to do this, especially in front of Rukia and his new friend, "I'm sorry for offending you. Rukia-san brought you here and her people are mine," he grated with an apologetic look at Rukia.

Rukia gave Renji a pointed look.

He sighed, "Sorry I hit ya' you're right we were sent here to help. Free shot?" Renji offered turning his cheek. Ichigo glanced at Rukia who's expression said 'do it and I'll beat the shit out of you' he didn't think could having lost her powers, but he didn't want to test it and more importantly didn't want to upset her more.

"Nah we're good," though he privately thought he'd merely been stating facts.

Renji could tell the apology was just eating up the new substitute, which made his own apology worthwhile. He kept a straight face, though, surprised to feel a nudge from his captain. "What?"

The noble narrowed his eyes, murmuring, "You're far too amused by that boy's apology."

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. No sir, not me."

The smaller Shinigami frowned and walked past him, and he followed.

Kisuke was surprised to be approached by Byakuya. The head of the Kuchiki clan gazed at him assessingly. "And how, exactly, did you come to accompany Ichigo? Rukia said nothing of you being here tonight."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied truthfully.

"Only a fool would believe anything you said, however, I would like an answer regardless," he said a slight edge entering his tone.

Urahara sighed in resignation, ignoring the sting of the words and answered, "I happened to be in an elevator with him when a hollow attacks us. After the fight, he said he had this meeting and he couldn't shunpo - an oversight you should be ashamed of by the way so I brought him."

"You happened to be in the elevator?"

"It's the truth," Ichigo yelled.

"You may believe that," Byakuya replied.

Just then Kisuke's cell rang. 'Aw damn'. Answering the phone, he held it away from his ear ready for the deafening roar to come from the other side.

"Kisuke! Where the hell are you?! This party is for you!"

"Well hello, Yoruichi... sorry but I'm kinda held up at the minute."

"Don't give me that excuse... you better get here before midnight Cinderella or you're gonna be sorry you missed your surprise."

Kisuke sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he put the cell away in the inside pocket of his jacket.

He looked around the room feeling the fading tension and glanced at his new friend. The kid seemed okay and was clearly comfortable with Rukia.

"Um, I have to go. Think you'll be alright?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yeah it's fine," Ichigo replied. "See ya' later?"

He was struck by the hope in the soft brown eyes. "Yeah. Here's my number." Boldly, he caught the younger man's hand and wrote his number, as well as his apartment number.

Enjoying the slight blush, he turned for the door, ready for his party. He rather wished he could invite Ichigo, but the boy would likely be occupied with Shinigami matters for a while.

Urahara stepped through the door to the party ten minutes later, smoothly ducking a kick from Yoruichi. "Eesh sorry I didn't ask for the..."

"Shut up," she replied exasperated. "Come on" she continued, offering him a drink.

Once he had finished his first drink, Kisuke laughed as Yoruichi pushed another into his hands. "You trying to get me drunk?"

His friend nodded. "You need to loosen up and enjoy life. You've been working far too hard for your own good. Plus, you need to catch up… everyone is already on their 5th drinks."

Ichigo watched his new companions warily. It felt like the pond Rukia had tossed him in was fast becoming an ocean. "So now what?" he asked feigning confidence.

Byakuya spoke quietly. "Between dealing with the hollows, one of us will always be training you. Your speed, strength, and riatsu must all be at their peak."

Ichigo started to huff, but remembered the temper of the redhead. "Fine. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, Immediately would be better but, Rukia has an appointment with Urahara tonight and his many failings aside his information is could when he can be induced to divulge it." With that the man left his dog following at his heels to deal with hollows.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, "You know Kisuke too?"

Rukia nodded. "I do business with him. Tonight is his birthday, and I'm going to the party, which is a combo of his birthday and New Year's party."

"It's his birthday? That must be where my gig is. I've been doing business with someone I assume to be his friend. Yor... Oh damn. I can't remember her name." Ichigo scratched his head trying to think of the name of his business partner.

"Yoruichi..?"

"Yeah. You know her too?"

The adopted noble nodded. "They're best friends. She's the one that set up the party."

He smiled at the thought of getting to see Kisuke again. "Alright, let's go."

Ichigo realized he was falling for Kisuke fast. His giddiness and longing to be near the man didn't go unnoticed as thought about what would happen next time they met.

Rukia watched her new friend as they headed for the shop. Ichigo seemed excited to be going to see Kisuke again, smoothing his clothes and fiddling with his hair. How cute, the boy had a crush. Smiling to herself, she led the way to the shop.

Ichigo followed Rukia into the party and was instantly assailed by his bandmates' comments.

"Ah so he finally shows up."

"Ah Prima Dona."

"What? Don't you want the money? Cus we do asshole."

"Sorry guys, I..." how do you explain getting attacked by a creature from the spirit world "had a flat tire," he said dejectedly

Ichigo blushed as his bandmates scoffed at his weak excuse. "Shuddup, guys... Let's just get this gig going."

Kisuke slipped up beside Ichigo. "So, this is your gig?" he laughed. "Everything worked out?" he asked more quietly referring to the situation with the captains.

Ichigo felt his cheeks warming at the proximity of the other man. "Yeah. It went fine. I start training tomorrow." Feeling those slate-grey eyes on him, he helped his bandmates set up.

"Ah. Well if you want another instructor," Urahara said, spinning his cane pointedly.

Ichigo smiled at the thought. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll call you after those nuts are done with me."

Kisuke smiled back and settled down to task of hard partying.

Ichigo grabbed his drink as the band finally finished setting up. He downed it, then stepped in front of the mic and launched into the opening lines of their first song.

Renji was in fine form as he kept the hollows at bay with his Zabimaru. He tore and slashed at the monsters, then caught sight of his superior fighting. Too late, he realized he was staring as a hollow knocked him forward. Unable to stop, he ran right into Byakuya, knocking them both down.

"Abarai! Get off!" He realized he was laying on top of the noble, and stared longer than he should have before scrambling to his feet and going back to fighting.

For the time being, the hollows had pulled back. Renji rested on a rooftop, watching the sky and thinking about his superior. Thoughts he dared not share with his friends because they'd laugh at him, and worse, word might get back to the noble. With a sigh, he gazed at the moon longingly.

Byakuya kept his energy suppressed as he watched his subordinate gazing at the moon and stars, a wistful expression on his face. He wanted so badly to know what the younger man was thinking about, wishing he was close enough to Renji to know these things.

Renji felt his superior eyes on him and snapped his head around, "Eh?"

He saw the noble on the next rooftop, gazing at him. When he looked, though, the dark eyes were averted. Renji bit his lip then called softly, "Hey, Taichou. Why don't you join me?"

Byakuya moved over silently and stared down at Renji. He stood in silence for a while then spoke out of the blue, "Why do you feel the need to fight my battles?"

Renji hesitated, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "I just...I'm your lieutenant. I'm supposed to have your back, y'know? It doesn't mean I don't think you can fight your own battles, sir."

He left out the part where he really would tear out the throat of anyone who messed with his noble. Byakuya shook his head, "In combat." he said "If you extend the principle to words...I can hardly have my lieutenant slaughtering the clan elders," he favoured Renji with a small smile. It was after all an amusing fantasy.

Renji froze at the sight of a small smile that softened his superior's fine features, not wanting to make a wrong move and make it vanish. "Yes, sir. I won't do anything to your clan elders. But if someone else talks shit to or about you, may I have your back?

Byakuya sat down, feeling far older than he had any right to. His mind cast back to that one meeting that had resulted in him no longer requiring Rukia to attend. An issue in it's own right but the best of the available choices. He shook his head, "As I said you'd be going after the entire clan. It isn't worth it." he remembered the flare of anger he felt whenever someone made a badly veiled remark against Hisana or Rukia. "On the other hand, if they 'talk shit' as you so crudely put it, about Rukia and you wish...I had no idea, am not responsible for your off-duty actions and couldn't have stopped you anyway."

Renji was speechless for a moment before asking softly, "Your whole family's really that bad? To you and Rukia?" Just the thought made anger burn through him, but he forced himself to stay calm so the noble would keep talking to him.

"Not Kuchiki-sama," he said quietly. At Renji's odd expression he realized his mistake and clarified, "Ginrei-sama, my grandfather."

Renji asked gently, "So he was a good guy, huh? Why's the rest of your family mean to you? I mean, I get they probably don't like Rukia cause she's Rukon. But you're their leader, a real noble, and you follow all their stu- all their rules, right?

Byakuya gave a soft huff that might have been a laugh, "I flouted their rules to marry Hisana, again to adopt Rukia. I refuse to demand respect for the house and likewise won't pursue discipline against those who show disrespect. It infuriates those who have no claim outside of the house name," he explained. He shook his head, "The house is respected because the members are respectable, theoretically," he cast a glance at Renji, "Mere bloodline does not inherently earn respect. It simply provides a better opportunity to do so."

Renji bit his lip. "But lots of people respect you because you're a Kuchiki. And not just a Kuchiki, you're the Kuchiki. People piss themselves for you."

The noble inclined his head. "And why do you respect me, Renji?"

He laughed. "Easy. You deserve it. You can kick my ass."

"Ah see your respect isn't for the house but for a person. Idiots who demand respect for no reason other than a name like Koga..." he shook his head. "They disgust me."

Renji hesitated at the dark tone of his superior's voice. "I didn't realize there was someone who pisses you off more than I do."

"Pray that you never meet him. He has the power to turn zanpakuto against their masters." Byakuya explained darkly.

Renji scowled. "The hell kinda power is that? He can really turn them against us? Sounds like a monster."

His captain gave a slight nod. "Indeed."

Ichigo was flushed and smiling by the time they finished. "Ok guys. We got one more cover. Everybody put your hands together!"

The music picked back up and he leaned into the mic, his eyes finding Kisuke as he started singing.

Half-way through the cover Kisuke laughing and more than half-drunk sidled up to Yoruichi.

"Fat-bottom girls you make the rockin' world go round," Ichigo belted out.

"He ain't wrong," Urahara said slapping Yoruichi's well-endowed posterior.

She punched him, "Remind me not to do this next year," she said smiling.

He whimpered holding his nose, "Ah traditions." his best friend walked away to dance with Soifon. If 'dance' was the word for it.

Really, it was more of a standing dry-Fuck. Shaking his head, he made his way to the stage's steps to wait for Ichigo to be done singing.

Soifon bent over hands on her knees and bounced her tight little ass against Yoruichi's crotch. Yoruichi grabbed her hips and bucked her own pelvis in time. Soifon stood up wriggling against her body as Yoruichi moved her hands forward a bit to the inside of her hips, index fingers riding to either side of her clit. She slid her hands down Soifon's legs and back up grabbing her soft pussy possessively through skin tight, black leather pants. That fine butt slammed back up into her own groin and grinded a bit, Soifon emitted a little squeak of pleasure and grabbed her by the wrist leading the way, a bit crookedly upstairs.

Soi fon tried to push her onto the bed and she went with it smiling. Soifon swished up to the bed, her hips swaying beautifully before tripping. She landed on top of Yoruichi laughing. Yoruichi didn't laugh and instead tried to push her off gently.

"Uh...look sorry to disappoint," god she _was_ sorry. "I don't think tonight is...no."

"But Yoruichi-sama. I want you."

Yoruichi sighed biting her tongue, "Then you'll still want me some other time." _I_ _hope._

Anger flared in Soifon's eyes but Yoruichi gently pushed her back and held her shoulder's firmly.

"Saturday?"

"Kay," Soifon replied dejected.

Ichigo stepped down when he finished the set, "hey man did you like it...? Why's your nose bloody?"

Kisuke wiped the blood away. "I was being an idiot." He smiled brightly. "That was a great set! I enjoyed it."

Ichigo laughed, "Wanna grab some drinks?" he asked heading for the open bar.

Kisuke followed the younger man to the bar, admiring him. He couldn't believe how fast he'd gotten attached, following like a puppy. Really, he wasn't sure what to make of it. He was just so thankful they'd met.

Ichigo wondered at why the other seemed as attached to him as he handed him a whisky. He dug for light conversation, "So uh...you know those people I met with huh? What can you tell me about them?"

Kisuke nodded. "Well, you probably learned some stuff from your interaction with them. Byakuya is a noble, a powerful one. He's the strongest warrior his family has ever produced. Renji is his lieutenant, and was born in the Rukon district. That's like the slums."

Ichigo listened closely, eager to learn about these people who'd be training him.

"So, then what will you be teaching me?" Ichigo asked when the conversation wound down.

"Me? I'll be teaching you how to think," he said with a smile. "And how to deal with the...bureaucracy shall we say."


End file.
